New kid at Shino Academy
by Valerie Michaelis
Summary: title says it all. theres a new kid @ shino and so far there is not plot read if u want to it woll be an awesome story when i get going with it. might be romance later. OC. T cause of stuff. i might make her related to someone important.
1. prolouge

Lol ok so for all the people egerly awaiting updates on my other sorties I apologise and im officially calling it discontinued until im board enough to start writing it again. I have my warning for anyone who reads this I will most likely not finish this and if I do im throwing a party n everyone is invited. So im gonna shut up n force my oc Riko to do the disclaimer.

So riko if you please..

RIKO: … aw wat the heck why not. Ok so my friend and creator Valerie michaelis does not own bleach she does own her plot and oc's though so ur not allowed to steal them. NOW ON WITH MY STORY.

Prolouge:

Hello. My name is Riko Honoka. Im female and 14. My hair is midnight black with white bangs over my right eye. My hair is dead straight and reaches to my sholders.

My eyes are a very pale blue. I live in south district 80 of the rukongai.i weigh about 30kg and im built like a stick except for my boobs which seem to be the only part of me that keeps growing. I wear ancient jeans and a faded red dress shirt with black sneakers and an old black leather jacket. I also waer a pair of black fingureless gloves and a thin leather belt.

Im one on th 'lucky' people in this district. I can fight and im good at stealing. Most of the stuff I waer I stole from others in other districts. Despite the fact that im a good criminal my life is still as hard as a rock.

When I first got to the district I leart that to survive you either beat up people or you gain protection from someone. I was never one to be dependent so I just beat people up.

I know how to fight and I can fight with anything even a toothpick. I soon became adept at stealing and I gained a name for myself in south districts 75-80. People call me kurokage, the black shadow.

I attracted gangs and hollows aswell. The gangs were easy to get rid of th hollows were a bit harder.i have a high reitsei and I lernt quickly from a young age to keep it hidden but every now and then I would attract hollows. I killed them with the katana id found the first time id been attacked. Id been chased by a hollow when id run into a deadend ally in district 75. Id turned around to face the thing and had looked around for a weapon.

I picked up the thing closest to me and it turned out to be an obsidian coloured blade katana. Its blade was as black as obsidian and though it was rusted it still looked sharp. The crosspiece was and intricately desighned piece of art. It was obsidian with silver swirls going through it. The hilt was black leather.

It fit perfectly in my hand and after id defeated the hollow I looked around and found the sheath wich was the same obsidian coloured metal as the blade. I cleaned the rust off the blade and kept it with me ever since. It was the one thing I truly treasured in life

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The end of the prologue.

I was gonna ba longer but I figure if I try to get shorter chapters in more then I can update more oftern. I write evferything on paper n then in the computer n I kinda have a short attention span so ill be off.

Plz review I don't care wat you say as long as its not hateful. And maybe this time ill develop a plot. Oh n for those of you wondering this is after the winter war and before all the crap with the outher substitute soul reaper.

Buh bye fro now

VM


	2. Chapter 1: Captain's Meeting

Ok so here goes chapter 1. I look forward to people actually commenting but hey the only thing I can do to make u comment is threaten u so im gonna need ur home adresss n ur phone number.

These chaps are gonna be small n some will be bigger than others. I read a lot of fan fics n I know its annoying with all the small chapters but hey its gonna be the only way I get chapters up on this thing without going madder than I already am, cause if I did id be screwed.

So I DO NOT OWN bleach and I unfortunately don't own toshiro . But I do own riko any annoying people and the slightly insane people . oh n I cant forget the world cause I own that aswell.

….i think ive talked for long enough so ON WITH THE STORY!

XOXOXOXOxoxoxoxoXoXOXOXOXOXO

/ squad 1 captains meeting room, 3rd person/

Everyone silenced as the head Captain stepped forward and looked at everyone expectantly.

"I have an important announcement" he started, " I will be sending a captain to investigate some rumours that have been going around South district 80 of the rukongai."

At this being said the other captains in the room had mixed expressions of curiosity, confusion, blankness and in captain Zarakai's case extreme intrest.

The other captain waited paitently for the Head Captain to go on.

"as I'm sure you all know there have been a number of hollows appearing in that district latly and by the time someone from the squads gets there the hollow has disappeared without a trace." the head captain said.

Everyone stayed quiet knowing that the old man had more to say.

"I believe that someone is doing our job" he continued.

The other captain grew tense, not liking were this was going.

"lately there have been numerous rumours going around south districts 78-80 about a phantom theif known to the people as Th Black Shadow. The only information we have on this theif is that they are female and carries around a black-bladed katana on her back in an obsidian sheath." The old man finished.

At the mention of the sword there were looks of shock and surprise on everones faces, even Byakuya's. If what the head Captain had implied was true and this girl was carrying around a zanpakto and knew how to use it, the question was , Is she the one getting rid of the hollows in that area and if so are the hollows there because of her or is it just coincidence.

Millions of questions were going through the captains heads such as how did she get a zanpakto? Why does she have a zanpakto? Is this sword even a zanpakto or is it just a fancy sword?

The head captain then spoke up, "Captain Hitsugaya you are to go to south district 80 tommorow and you are to find this black shadow girl and bring her here. I want her found be the end of the week! Your all dismissed"

And at that the captains walked away, back to their respective squads.

yay end of chap.

Id like to hear what u think about it so far n im gonna try n get more chaps up this holidays before school comes back.

Read and review plz.

Love

Valerie M.


	3. Chapter 2: Kuroi Kage

Yay next chappy.

Omg people I found the most poetic kuroshitsuji pic is so pretty it brought me to tears.

Anyway I do not own bleach but I do own my oc and the world!

On with the chap.

Lol I just wrote the first paragraph nn im adding this now cause ilol forget tohterwise but I like sang my story aas I wrote the first paragraph n I now know that im denifitely insane. Just so u know.

xoxoxoxoXOOXXOOXxoxoxoxo

/3 days later, furtherest edge of south district 80. Riko's pov/

I was running, running as fast as I could. Behind me, chasing me, were 5 hollows. There used to be seven but I killed two. I killed them before the others showed up. By the time they showed up I had cut all over my arms. I was fucked because I was trailing blood everywhere. As I ran I ran by random streets. I was along the very edge of district 80.

Unfortunately for me this edge as the furtherest from the seretai and in the area I knew the least.

I continiiued running down the street and ran into a side ally on the left only to find out it was a dead end. I turned around to run back out only to find the hollows already there.

I turned back around to look at the wall and relised that I was completely screwed.

Me being the stuborn ass that I am turned back around and got ready to fight the hollows that were currently getting ready to charge at me.

The hollows attacked at the same time and I knew that I wasn't going to last long when suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

"_call my name" the voice spoke in my head._

I knew the voice wasn't mine and so I was confused as to what it was. I continued to fight off the hollows and now had a couple more cuts.

"_quickly now before the hollows get the better of you" the voice spoke again._

Thinking that I might aswell try it I thought back to the voice "_what is ur name then? How am I supposed to know it?"_

"_you will know, for I am a part of you" the voice replied._

I kept holding the hollows off for a while until I realised what the voice ment. I looked down at my sword and relised with surprise that my sword was really a Soul Reapers Zanpakto_._

"_now you see. So call my name and we shall decimate our enemies "my zanpakto said._

And so I did as he said and whispered "fade to black, from shadow grey. Descend Kuroi kage"

(A/N: translation- kuroi kage= black shadow. Fitting isn't it?)

As the words left my mouth my zanpakto glowed black and shadows started drifting off like steam and I knew my power.

I sliced through the air in the direction of two of the hollows and whispered "Kage no nami" and just as the name suggested a wave of shadows made its way to the hollows I had aimed at and sliced right through them.

I repeated this over for the remaining 3 hollows and I watched as one by one the hollows fell. As the last one was destroyed Kuroi Kage went back to his sealed form.

It was then that I noticed the large, well hidden reitsei that was on the roof nearby me.

I turned to face the person the reitsei belonged to to find that it was a captain.

My eyes widened as I realised that the captain infront of me was the prodgidy Toshiro Hitsugaya. The fact that a captain was here, watching me told me that I was either screwed or in a hell of a lot of trouble.

The captain jumped down from the roof and made his way towards my. I found it amusing when I discovered that I was taller than him.

"I am Captain Hitsugaya and I have been commanded to take you back to the seretei with me. If you would please hand over your zanpakto and we can get going." The captain said.

"yes captain." I replied and I handed him my zanpakto.

"good now come along the head captain wishes to speak with you."

And with that said we headed towards the seretei.

XOXOXOXOXxoxoxoxoxXOXOXOXO

Ok for those of you who want to know wat Kage no nami means it means shadow wave.

Thanx for reading and please review.

Love.

Valereie M.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting with the Head Captain

Ok hey peeps.

Ive been doing well with this updating stuff.

I have a poll up on my profile now. Its about who ill have Riko related to. I'd appreciate you polling.

Anyway I do not own bleach afterall whod want bleach when I have….THE WORLD! .

Anyway on to the next chapter.

/Captains meeting. Riko pov/

Captain Hitsuguya had led me towards a grand hall like place where, already waiting, were the captains of the Squads and the head Captain himself.

Captain Hitsugaya walked over to the head captain and gave him my zanpakto which the head captain then proceeded to pass on to who I assumed to be his lueitenent.

I stood there, before the captain waiting for one of them to address me. They were all staring at me or looking though this one captain was definitely staring at me. It was almost like he was studying an experiment. I shivered under his gaze thinking that I didn't want to end up alone with him.

It was then that the head captain decided to speak up.

"Tell me girl what is your name?"he said in his booming voice.

"my name is Riko Honoka" I replied surprised that my voice was not wavering.

I could feel the captains's gazes boring into me. And I could tell that they were curious as to how I came to own a zanpakto.

The head captain merely nodded, content with the answer I had given him.

"Riko Honoka, over the past 3 months hollows have been mysteriously disappearing in south districts 78-80 of the rukongai. Have you been eliminating these hollows?" The head captain asked.

"yes, I have" I replied simply.

"during the times the hollows showed up were they attacking you or the people around you?" he continued questioning.

"they were attacking me sir." I told him

"how did you come to own this zanpakto?"

This was the question I had been ddreding to explain. Mainly because I thought that they wouldn't believe me.

"I found it the first time a hollow attacked me. Over these past three months I have no idea what it was until today" I told him, hoping that hed be satisfied with my answer.

Unfortunately he just had more questions,

"why have the hollows not been attacking you until 3 months ago?" he asked.

This question was also another touchy subject.

"I had a necklace that had been given to me be a friend at her deathbed. She told me that it would conceal my reitsuei. She gave it to me because I had an unnatural amount of reitsuie I was lucky that I wasn't attacked before then. Three months ago I lost that necklace when a gang attacked me." I told him.

The head captain just nodded his head. As if what id just told him explained everything, which in a way it did. The was then a long silence. And I mean long. It lasted for at least 5 minutes before the head captain spoke up again.

"Riko Honoka, you will attend shino academy and train to be a soul reaper. I will give you back your zanpakto and you may use it when the rest of your class starts using theirs. You are not to release it from its sealed form until you graduate and are in a squad. I will have the teachers there informed of your situation. School starts next week so in that time you will go with Captain Ukitake and join him in squad 13's barracks. You are not to cause trouble. Am I understood?" he askes.

"Yes head captain. I understand." I tell him.

At this he simply nods and his luitenent hands my zanpakto back to me. I strap him around my waist.

"you are dismissed" the head captain says. Then he walks off, probably headed to his office or room.

Captain Ukitake makes his way towards me and gives me a smile.

"its nice to meet you riko." He says

"thank you captain. Its an honour to make your aquaintence" I tell him as I bow.

He simply continues smiling.

"well come on then we better get going so I can introduce you to the rest of the squad." He says as he starts to walk off.

I smile slightly and follow him. Grateful that my next week isn't going to be hell.

End yaya

Well I hoped you like. Im up to chapter 10 or 11 .

I write everything on paper first b4 I write it up. But anyway ill try to get a chap up at least every second day in the holidays. Im not sure if ill get to do much when the term starts again.

….holy shit I just realised that a quatre of the year had already passed. Oh well

Read review and do my poll. I also wouldn't mid getting suggestions for the overall plot.

Until next time,

Fred…..

…

…..

….

Nah im kidding

Love,

V. Michaelis _


End file.
